


Showerfun

by 2Loverz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is quite self explanetory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showerfun

**Author's Note:**

> As usual: I don't own them and all possible mistakes and typos are mine.

Tommy kneels down, watches the pearls of water runnning down Adam's hot and wanton body. His hands slid up Adam's legs and grab the base of the singer's cock as they reach their destination. Darting his tongue out he rolls it around the head before taking Adam in his mouth, in one swift fluid motion.  


Hearing Tommy moan around his cock makes the black haired man hornier by the second. He grabs the blond's hair and starts thrusting his hips, fucking his mouth; giving his kitten a good time, judging by his louder and louder getting moans.

 

When he feels his dick hitting the back of Tommy's throat it doesn't take him more then three or four deep thrusts into his boyfriend's perfect wet and smooth mouth before he shoots his cum down his throat. Tommy swollows it all, he's a good kitten Adam tells him as he pets his hair while Tommy's tongue still laps at his cock, cleaning it- making sure there is no trace of his milk left (as he likes to call it sometimes, loving the extra purr Tommy makes at that).

 

After he came down from his high he pulled Tommy up and kissed him, tasting himself on the blond's tongue. After finishing showering they go to their bedroom.

 

Cuddling they fell sound asleep in no time

 

 


End file.
